Sonic Hunger games style
by merlinfrostG
Summary: Sonic has been hidding his past for years and it is slowly tearing him apart. He's losing grip on reality and his friends are powerless to help him. When a strange girl shows up with the answers what will everyone think of their hero and will they finally be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Hello Here's another story! I really need to slow down but I can't help myself, I am a writting machine! This story is a crossover between sonic and the hunger games. In this story the games have come and gone and Sonic is living with his friends. Takes place in the Sonic X univers just after the episode with DARK SONIC! God I love him. But yeah, this is another watchin ghis past story so enjoy.**

**Shadow: she doesn't own us Saga does**

**Me: I'll own you all one day!**

**Sonic: Then I fear for that day**

**Shadow: For once I agree with you**

**Me: Did i forget to mention that in this story you are a big softy Shadow and that you two end up being like the best of friends?**

**Sonic/Shadow: WHAT?!**

**Me: Oh well, enjoy**

It was nice and dark where Sonic sat curled up behind the washing machine on the blue typhoon. The pips behind the washing machine would heat up and warm his chilled body not that he minded being cold.

Why is he behind the machine you ask? Well the reason was because of what had happened one week ago at the Metorex base where he had turn dark supersonic. The experience had frightened the poor hedgehog beyond control and sonic had just retreated into himself. He no longer spoke no matter how hard he tried and he just wandered around the space ship without a care in the world.

He would search out little hiding places where he wouldn't be found and would curl up a try to disappear or would just go to sleep. He would find places like abandoned cupboards, air ducks, behind the stove in the kitchen and his favirot place was behind the washing machine. All these places kept him hidden from his friends who would try to find him.

Sonic sighed as the pips heated up and relaxed his body. He proceeded to fiddle with the plastic band around his wrist that read _mentally disorientated_. Tails and knuckles had taken sonic aside a week ago to assess his condition and had come to the conclusion that he was mentally disorientated.

After they had said this they had placed the band around Sonic's wrist and told the others to just leave him alone which they did most of the time. Amy was insistent on getting him to talk so followed him all over the place asking random questions. She had come to the conclusion that Sonic wasn't talking because he was planning to ask her out but was just too scared to. This annoyed Sonic so he tried to stay away from her as much as possible.

The only one who really talked to him was Knuckles who would come to his room each day to make sure he was eating and taking his medicine. The echidna would ask Sonic if he felt like talkin and when the hedgehog shook his head the echidna would leave. It didn't bother sonic much, in fact he liked that Knuckles wasn't pushing him like the others.

Sonic once again looked down at his plastic band and frowned suddenly feeling angry. It wasn't his fault he was like this, it was the Capitols fault and the hunger…NO don't think about it! Sonic's breathing suddenly picked up as memories long forgotten and hidden away came rushing back. Memories of a little brother and of fear and hate. Memories of death and murder filled his mind and he gave a shuddering squeak which was the first noise he had made all week.

He grabbed his head and shook it from side to side in agitation. He didn't want to remember all the pain and hurt he'd been through. He didn't want to remember what the Metorex had done to him. Making him fight to the death with the machines. It brought back hurtful memories that he never wanted to relive.

He suddenly heard his little brother tails' voice over the speakers breaking him from his thoughts.

"Everyone I just thought you'd like to know that Eggman, Rough and Shadow are boarding the ship" Tails said. Sonic growled low in his throat at the thought of those people on the ship. He hated Shadow for one special reason and that was he looked so much like his little brother Zack. He missed Zack so much and he hoped he was alright and hadn't been reaped like last time.

A shudder ran through Sonic's spine when he thought of that day that had changed his life for the worse. But still given the chance he would still volunteer as tribute for his brother.

What sonic didn't know was that soon his past would be revealed to all who were on the ship. Right now everyone was on the main deck talking with Eggman, Rough and Shadow.

"He just won't talk. He walks around the ship like a dead man and will disappear and remain hidden till he wants to be found" Tails said to the doctor who was very startled.

"He's defiantly showing all the signs of being mentally disorientated. Any ideas as to why he's acting like this?" Eggman asked

"No he went to save Chris and Cosmo and came back like this" Knuckles said.

"Guys I told you he's acting like this because he's going to ask me out but is just too shy" Amy said happily.

"Amy he is not going to ask you out! He's not well and you are making things worse by following him around asking him questions like that! How many times do I have to tell you to leave him be?" Knuckles screamed making the pink hedgehog shrink back.

"Knuckles calm down" Chris said.

"Yeah why are you so stressed out about big blue?" Rouge asked.

"Because I'm worried about him. He's like an annoying little brother to me and I'm worried about him" Knuckles said.

"Hey don't worry, we'll help him" Rouge said gently.

Shadow was watching them all with narrowed eyes. He didn't like the sound of all this one bit. It wasn't like sonic to shut down like this and worry his friends. He slipped away unseen and started down the hall towards were he could feel Sonic's chaos energy signal coming from. He was surprised when it led him to the laundry and at first he thought he had taken a wrong turn till he caught sight of a flash of blue.

Walking over Shadow couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Sonic was curled up behind the washing machine pips fast asleep. The ebony hedgehog crouched down next to sonic and gently started easing the other out into his arms. Once he had extracted Sonic from his hiding place he looked him over. Intently his eyes were drawn to the plastic band around the sappier hedgehog's wrist that read _mentally disorientated._

He let his eyes travel over Sonic's body and frowned when he saw that the younger had lost a fair bit a weight. He also noticed a faint scar running across Sonic's head which he had never noticed before.

"What has happened to you sonic?" he asked out loud. He decided it would be better to wake sonic here then take him to the others. If he did the later sonic might panic at the change. He used his right arm to shake sonic awake who jolted in shock and his eyes darted about in fear.

When his eyes landed on Shadow his mouth opened as if to say something only to snap shut and his eyes to fall in sadness. It confused Shadow but he pushed it aside.

"Oi faker, mind telling me why you acting this way?" Shadow asked but sonic stayed silent. He just stared up at Shadow with big green eyes. The ebony hedgehog sighed and placed a hand on Sonic's head.

"Please faker, tell me what's wrong. I won't yell I won't attack you and I won't hurt you" Shadow said. And miracle by miracle sonic opened his mouth and said his first words in a week.

"Your past isn't as bad as mine" he whispered in a rusty hoarse voice. Shadow stared down at him in shock but instead of getting angry he took a deep breath and looked the other in the eye.

"Would you like to tell me why?" Shadow asked gently. Sonic sat there for a moment before shaking his head and pulling at his ears.

"No I don't want to remember it. I don't want to remember Zack or mother or the Capitol or the Hunger Games!" Sonic cried trying not to let the tears fall. This shocked Shadow to no end. What was Sonic going on about? What was the Capitol and what on earth is the Hunger Games?

He reached out and gently ran a hand through Sonic's quills till he calmed enough to look up at him with haunted eyes.

"I've seen terrible things and done terrible things Shadow. I didn't want to kill them but they made me and they killed Rue first. It wasn't our fault it's the Capitols. Don't trust anything they say and don't trust anything they do or they will suck you in" Sonic whispered.

"What are you talking about Sonic? What is the Capitol?" he asked and Sonic froze.

"Don't listen to them, don't listen" Sonic whispered while fiddling with the band around his wrist. Shadow wanted nothing more than to rip the stupid band off but it seemed to bring the other some comfort in some way so he left it alone.

"Sonic can you please come with me to see the others?" he asked. Sonic was silent for a moment before he nodded. He stood without Shadow's help and the two started walking down the hall. Shadow noted how Sonic seemed to walk in a daze of sorts like his mind was somewhere else. Maybe he was slightly mentally disorientated.

When they reached the room everyone was arguing but stopped when they saw them both. Sonic didn't even seem to notice them there and was looking off towards the far walls.

"Shadow, how did you find him?" Cream asked.

"I followed his chaos signature. He was behind the washing machine" Shadow said and watched with narrowed eyes as Eggman walked over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog's eyes were now on the man and seemed to be judging on whether he was a friend or foe.

When Eggman reached him he reached out and tilted his head up towards the light. Sonic's body tensed at the contact and started to pull away but Eggman just jerked his head slightly in a warning making the hedgehog still.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"I'm checking his eyes and his health. I don't call myself a doctor for nothing" Eggman said gruffly. He looked into Sonic's eyes before looking inside his ears and pulse. He seemed satisfied and released Sonic who stepped away from him.

"He is in good health if not slightly under weight" Eggman said.

"Sonic please tell us what is troubling you" Tails said stepping forward. Sonic stood there watching him and shook his head.

"Please let us help you" Cream begged but sonic still remained silent. That's when Amy came forward.

"He doesn't need to tell anyone because he's just in love with me" she cried and went hug him only to have him push her away and snarl at her.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" he exploded making them all jump in fright. "I just want forget" he whispered the last part. Before anyone could react a figure appeared before them. It was a human girl with flowing silver hair and bright blue eyes.

"You can't forget that what makes you you sonic. The games are as much a part of you as your heart is" she said.

"I don't want them to be. The games ruined my life. They tore me away from my family and tried to take my brother away" Sonic snapped angrily.

'You need to accept who you are and let your friends in. They will see what you went through and they will help you through it" the girl said and vanished.

Sonic gasped at her words and began to tremble in fear. They were going to see the games, they were going to see him murder other kids. They would hate him. He watched as seats appeared and a TV screen popped up.

He gave a shuddering cry and sunk to his knees as fear took over. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Shadow's ruby red eyes.

"We'll help you through this" he whispered and helped Sonic to a seat and sat next to him. Everyone took their seats and watched as the screen came to life.

**Me: And I do cliff hanger again! Hahahaha**

**Shadow: Silver, I thought you made her take her pills?**

**Silver: I tried but she got away from me**

**Shadow: GRRRR, we are all dead now**

**Me: Calm down Shadow, I feel fine. (Twitch) Please review and tune in next time**

**Sonic: When will our nightmare end?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

**Me: Here's chapter two, soory for the late update but my internet was being a bitch. please enjoy and have fun**

**Sonic: She doesn't own us Saga does**

_Everyone took their seats and watched as the screen came to life._

**They saw beautiful forests and trees that were alive with the songs of birds. Small rivers and sunny glades could be seen. They could suddenly see a small shack which seemed to be sitting by the edge of a small town and the other houses looked just as small and bad.**

**"NOOOO, NOOOOOO!" a young child's yell filled the air.**

Everyone jumped in shock and turned to sonic who had lurched towards the screen and had a pained looked on his face. Tears filled his eyes and his breathing suddenly picked up.

**They could now see inside the small house and saw a much younger looking sonic holding a very young hedgehog kit. The boy was probably only about twelve years old and had red fur with black streaks running through his upturned quills. He looked just like shadow.**

**"Shhh, shhh, its ok, you were just dreaming you were dreaming" Sonic whispered while running his fingers through the youngers quills.**

**"It was me" the boy whispered fearfully while curling closer to Sonic.**

**"But it's not it was only a dream. It's your first year Zack, your names only been in there once they're not gonna pick you" Sonic said firmly.**

A pain filled cry filled the air and they turned to face Sonic who was crying silently into his hands.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Cream asked.

"They did pick him. I lied, I couldn't protect him" Sonic sobbed and they all turn to face the boy on the screen.

**"I have to go now" Sonic said while brushing back the boy's quills.**

**"Where?" Zack asked in a small voice.**

**"Just out, I'll be back before it's time. Now go back to sleep" Sonic said,**

**"I can't"**

**"Just try" sonic whispered.**

**Zack suddenly sat up and whispered something in Sonic's ear making the blue hedgehog smile.**

**"Yeah alright" he said and Zack lied back and looked up at him expectantly. Then to everyone's shock Sonic started to sing.**

**"****_Deep in the meadow, under the willow" _****he sang and then Zack joined in.**

**"****_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow"_**

**Sonic chuckled and smiled down at his little brother. "You remember that song. I'll see you later" he said and kissed the boy's head before walking towards the door. When he was at the door a cat that was on the end of the bed hissed angrily at him. He just scoffed at it and rolled his eyes.**

**"I'll still cook you" he growled and walked out the door.**

Sonic could help but laugh at that and shack his head at the cat. His friends looked between the two and frowned.

"What was that all about with the cat?" Rouge asked.

"His names Buttercup and we both hate each other so much. Zack brought him home one day when he was just a kitten. Stomach swollen with worms and to me it was just another mouth to feed so I tried to drown him in a bucket of water but Zack begged and cried so I let him stay. I think he still remembers that I tried to drown him so he hates me" Sonic explained. It was the most he had said in a week and everyone was happy about it.

Shadow on the other hand was frowning in concern. 'Another mouth to feed', what did that mean?

**They all watched as Sonic left the house at a small jog running through the dusty streets and passing people who looked like they'd lost all hope. Woman in their fifties carrying buckets of water and looking out cracked windows with hunted looks. Children playing with bits of coal on the ground with sticks and looking like they had never had a meal once in their lives and men dressed in ugly black uniforms walking towards mines with sad and depressed eyes.**

"What is this place?" Eggman asked.

"My home, district twelve where you can starve to death in silence" sonic said only to look around fearfully as if expecting someone to attack him at any moment.

**As sonic ran past more houses they saw an elderly man picking what little meat he could off the bones of a bird and eating it ignored them all and kept running away from the town. He ran across a dame and towards a high fence that had a sign on it that read 'district boundary, no access beyond this point. High voltage'.**

"Why are there electric fences there?" Chris asked.

"To keep everyone in. Not that it's charged power is not something that you usually get in district twelve" Sonic spat.

**They watched as sonic went up to a spot in the fence and ducked through a hole and ran into the forest that was on the other side of the fence. Once he was in the forest he headed towards a tree that had fallen over and reached inside. He pulled out a beautifully crafted bow and arrows and set out deep into the trees.**

**He walked around looking for tracks and listening for anything that could mean food. An arrow was already loaded and ready to go if need be. Sonic hid behind a tree and pecked out and narrowed his eyes when he saw a deer grazing not too far away.**

**Moving slowly he raised his bow and lined up the shot ready to loss the arrow when the deer sniffed the air and took off through the trees. Sonic sighed and looked after it before deciding to follow.**

"Why are you hunting?" Amy asked with a frown. "And a deer no less that's just sick"

Sonic glared angrily at her and gritted his teeth. "What other choice did I have? My family were starving and we were poor. Hunting illegally in the forest was the only thing keeping us alive" he growled making her shrink away from him.

"It was that bad?" Tails asked and Sonic nodded.

**Sonic reached down and picked up some leaves and crushed them showing him which way the wind was blowing before he started off again. He moved through the trees silently and when he reached a clearing he reached down and picked up a rock. Pulling back the string of his bow he shot it at a rock scaring the deer into the open.**

**He loaded an arrow and was about to shot when a female voice cut through the air.**

**"What are you gonna do with that when you kill it?"**

**The deer started and ran off. Sonic frowned and shot an arrow but missed. He turned around and glared angrily at the person who had** **scared the deer off.**

**"Dame you Shale! It's not funny" he growled at the girl who was walking over to him. She was a dark blue hedgehog with the same green eyes if not slightly lighter. The two of them looked like they were related.**

"Who's that?" Cosmo asked as Sonic gave a small chuckle.

"That's my childhood friend Shale. She's a few years older than I am and hunts as well. That's how the two of us met actually" Sonic said. "She was always getting on my nerves as well"

"Kinda like Knuckles and Shadow do" Rouge said making everyone laugh.

**"What are you gonna do with a 100-pound deer, Tonic?" Shale asked.**

"Tonic?" Knuckles asked while Sonic laughed.

"When we first met I was a little shy and muttered my name so he didn't hear right. Guess that name just stuck" Sonic said while shrugging his shoulders.

**"It's reaping Day. The place is crawling with Peacekeepers" Shale said.**

**"I was gonna sell it to some Peacekeepers" Sonic growled as Shale took one of his arrows and started fiddling with it. He snatched it back and glared at his friend who shook her head at him.**

"What's a Peacekeeper, and what's reaping day?" Cream asked making Sonic tense. He didn't want to tell them lest of all cream. She was so young and innocent and he didn't want to take that away. But they were all going to find out eventually.

"The Peacekeepers work for the Capitol who runs the country of Panama. There are twelve outlining districts and each year the Capitol holds a thing called the hunger games" Sonic said stiffly.

"Hunger Games? What, is it a game were everyone goes hungry?" Knuckles laughed only to get a glare from sonic.

"If only. The Hunger Games are a competition. Around seventy years ago there were thirteen districts and all of them rebelled against the Capitol but lost. The Capitol wanted to show an example so destroyed district thirteen but they needed something more, something that would prevent the other districts from rebelling again. And so the hunger games came to be. Each year the twelve districts of Panama will offer up a tribute, one young man a woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen. These twenty four tributes will be handed over to the Capitol and will be trained in the art of survival to be prepared to fight to the death in an arena while everyone watches" Sonic hissed shocking everyone.

No one moved, no one breathed and no one spoke for the longest time till Cosmos gave a shuddering gasp.

"They make you fight to the death?" she asked in horror.

"Yes and the last on standing will be crowned victor" Sonic said with a shiver.

"How can they do that to children?" Chris whispered.

"It's the Capitols way of saying 'hey look how we take your kids. Look how we kill them and the same will happen to you if you don't follow the rules'" sonic muttered. He then turned back to the screen.

**"Of course you were" Shale said making Sonic roll his eyes.**

**"Oh like you don't sell to Peacekeepers" he huffed.**

**"No. not today" she scoffed at him like he was mad.**

**"It was the first deer I've seen in a year. Now I have nothing" Sonic said while looking at the ground. Shale sighed and walked over and picked up a rock and pegged it at some trees. Birds took to the air in a frenzy and Sonic lifted his bow and shot down one.**

**Sonic and shale looked at each other and laughed only for the wind to pick up. They both frowned and looked up only to see a hover craft flying above them. Shale grabbed Sonic and pulled him under some bushes and they watched as the craft flew towards district twelve.**

**Suddenly they were back in district twelve and they could see a female cat dressed all in pink walking down at dusty old road. She held a pink umbrella and wore lots of pink lipstick and even had a pink wig on. Her face was extremely pale and she was looking around in slight disgust.**

"Effie!" Sonic cried happily and threw his hands in the air completely forgetting about what he'd just told his friends.

"Who's Effie?" Shadow asked.

"She represents District twelve and takes the two tributes to the Capitol. Her job is to make sure the tributes get to where they need to be on time" Sonic said and gave a small giggle. "That and she's really obsessed with manners"

**They looked around and see camera crews setting up around a stage that sits outside a beautiful looking building. A large screen can be seen off to the side and people dress all in white holding guns stand guard all around.**

**They then suddenly found themselves back in the forest with Shale and Sonic who were sitting on top a grassy hill overlooking the forest.**

**"What if they did? Just one year. What if everyone just stopped watching?" Shale asked.**

**"They won't, Shale" Sonic said trying to reason with his friend.**

**"What if they did? What if we did?" she pressed making Sonic sigh.**

**"Won't happen" he sighed.**

**"You root for your favourites. You cry when they get killed, it's sick" Shale rambled.**

"Yes it is sick" Knuckles agreed while everyone else nodded. Sonic just sighed and turned back to the screen.

**"Shale" Sonic warned but she wouldn't stop.**

**"If no-one watches, then they don't have a game. It's as simple as that" she said only for sonic to turn away. "What?"**

**"Nothing"**

**"Fine, laugh at me" Shale growled angrily.**

**"I'm not laughing at you" Sonic argued only to smile making Shale smile as well. But the smile slowly vanished from her face and she looked out towards the trees.**

**"We could do it, you know. Take off, live in the woods" she said.**

**"They'd catch us" sonic said simply.**

**"Maybe not" Shale prompted hopefully.**

**"We wouldn't make it five miles" sonic said firmly. "That and we have too many kids"**

"WHAT!" Amy shouted making sonic groan.

"They're not our kids. I was talking about my little brother and Shale's brothers and sister" he said.

**"They can come too" Shale smiled.**

**"Zack in the woods?" Sonic asked doubtfully making Shale chuckle.**

**"Well, maybe not"**

**"I'm never having kids" Sonic said.**

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"I don't want them to have to go through what I did. Fearing being chosen or fearing it will be one of their siblings" Sonic said sadly.

"Oh, right" the fox said while looking down. None of them could believe that sonic had to go through all of this. That this was his childhood.

**"I might, if I didn't live here" Shale said.**

**"But you do live here" Sonic cut in.**

**"I know, but if I didn't" Shale snapped. She sighed before smiling. "Oh, I forgot" she pulled out a loft of bread from her jacket making Sonic gasp. "Here"**

**"Oh, my god! Is this real?" Sonic asked in shock.**

"What's so amazing about bread" Amy huffed.

"That was real bakery bread. Not the hard mouldy ones we make from rations. It was very expensive and you didn't get to eat it that much" Sonic said with a glare.

**"It better be. Cost me a squirrel" Shale chuckles as Sonic split the bread and sniffed it. He sighed and gave a smile up at his friend. "Happy hunger games" she smiled.**

**"And may the odds be ever in your favour" Sonic shot back in an English accent making Shale laugh. They both smiled and took a bite out of the bread and fell into silence only for Sonic to frown. "How many times is your name in today?" he asked.**

**"42. Guess the odds aren't exactly in my favour" Shale sighed.**

"What do you mean by that?" Eggman asked making Sonic jump.

"Your name gets put in a glass ball and that's how they pick the tributes. But there's a catch. If you want to get extra food for you family you can but you have to add your name in more times" Sonic explained much to everyone's horror.

"Did you add your name?" Shadow asked.

"Yes**"**

**Sonic stared at his friend in worry only for the screen to change. Sonic was now standing in a building filled with people who were selling different things. He walked from stall to stall buying different things such as cloth, buttons and string. He gave an old lady some berries for string who smiled at him.**

**"Thank you boy" the lady said. Sonic smiled only to see something out the corner of his eye. Reaching down he pulled out a golden pin of a bird on it. The bird held an arrow in its beak and was surrounded by a golden ring.**

**"What's this?" he asked.**

**"That's a Mockingjay" the lady said.**

**"How much?" he asked. The lady frowned and closed Sonic's hand over it.**

**"You keep it. It's yours" she said.**

**"Thank you"**

"That was nice of her" Cream said making Sonic smile. She was like Zack, so sweet and innocent that it made him so very happy and sad at the same time.

**The scene changed to show mothers dressing their kids in nice looking clothes before giving them a hug.**

**They suddenly were back in Sonic's house and Zack was dressed in a light blue long sleeved shirt and bay coloured pants.**

**"Mum" he called and a lavender female hedgehog turned to look at him and she smiled. But before she could say anything Sonic walk in and smiled warmly at his brother.**

**"Oh, look at you! You look handsome. But you better tuck in that tail little duck" Sonic smiled and tucked in some of Zack's shirt that had come out at the back.**

**"I laid something out for you too" Sonic's mother said and Sonic's smile faded and he looked at his mother with indifference.**

**"Ok"**

**"What's that about? Don't you like your mother?" Chris asked and Sonic sat ridged.**

"When my father died in a mining explosion she shut down and neglected us. Zack and I were starving and she didn't do anything. I will never forgive her for that" Sonic spat and his friends looked at him with sadness.

**They watched as Sonic sat in a small wooded tub scrubbing away at all the dirt he'd picked up in the forest before pouring some water over his face. **  
><strong>When he got out and walked into a room he saw another blue shirt and pants laid out and he stared at them for a long moment.<strong>

"They were my fathers" Sonic said before anyone could ask.

**Sonic now stood in front of a dusty old mirror while his mother brushed out his quills and made them look tidy and well kept.**

**"Now you look handsome too" she said with a small smile.**

**"Wish I looked like you" Zack said from behind them.**

**"On, no. I wish I looked like you little duck" Sonic said as the smile faded from his mother's face. Just as he sat down next to Zack a hooting siren blared out making them all look up in fear.**

**"Hey. Wanna see that I got you today?" Sonic asked trying to distract his brother. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pin. **  
><strong>"It's a Mockingjay pin, to protect you. And as long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you. Ok? I promise"<strong>

"And I lied" Sonic sighed and his friends started in horror. By the way Sonic was talking they had a feeling Zack was going to be chosen.

**The siren went off again and the two brothers hugged each other tightly before the scene changed.**

**They were back in the square and peacekeepers stood around holding guns and watching as kids of all ages walked around. Children held each other's hands and looked around in fear.**

**Sonic walked next to Zack holding his hand tightly as they walked among the crowed towards a line of kids. Zack looked up at the front of the line and watched as a Peacekeeper pricked a girls hand and took a drop of blood. He gasped and stopped walking causing Sonic to stop as well.**

**"Shhh, shhh. Zack, it's ok, it's ok. Shhh! Ok it's time to sign in now. They're gonna prick your finger, take a bit of blood" Sonic tried to sooth his brother but Zack just whimpered.**

**"You didn't say…" Zack cried.**

**"I know, it doesn't hurt much, just a little ok?" Sonic assured him and gently creased the boy's cheek.**

"He was really terrified wasn't he?" Rouge asked and Sonic sighed.

"Wouldn't you be if there was a possibility you were going to be picked to kill other kids just for the enjoyment of other people?" he asked and no one had an answer.

**"Go sit down there with the little kids. I'll find you after ok?" Sonic said and suddenly Zack was in line and the lady motioned for him to step forward.**

**"Next, next, next" she said and took his hand in hers. She then pricked his finger making him jump slightly and smeared the blood on a page. The device she used to prick his finger lit up with the name Zackery Everdeen.**

"You last name is Everdeen?" Shadow asked and Sonic smiled slightly.

"Yeah and if I'm right you hear my full name as well" he smiled and they all turned back to the screen.

**As Sonic stood in line he kept his eyes on Zack and didn't even react when his finger was pricked. Once he was done he walked into a crowded area looking around for Zack and saw him up near the front and was pushed into an area with kids round his own age.**

**Up on stage the doors to the building opened and some people dressed in suits walked out and sat on some chairs.**

**Sonic looked around and caught sight of Shale a few rows behind him and smiled uneasily at her. She mouthed something to him and he smiled and nodded.**

**A hand on the microphone tapped it and the same female cat dressed all in pink stepped forward smiling happily at the crowed.**

**"Welcome! Welcome, welcome. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" she smiled.**

"Why do you say that?" Knuckles asked noticing Sonic was becoming very tense. No wonder, he was probably going to have to watch his brother die all over again.

"It's just a thing we do" Sonic said curtly wondering how they would react when he volunteered for Zack**.**

**"Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the capitol" Effie smiled and turned to the large screen along with everyone else.**

**Dramatic music began to play and the image of skulls appeared on screen and then an explosion.**

**_'War, terrible war'_**** a man's voice came over making Sonic tense for he recognized it as President Snow's voice.**

**_'Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. 13 districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, and protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace- hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that each year the 12 districts of Panam would offer up in tribute one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honour, courage and sacrifice. The lone Victor bathed in riches would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future" the voice said._**

"That is so sick and wrong" Tails growled and everyone nodded.

"Freedom doesn't have a cost" Cosmo sighed sadly while Sonic just looked down because soon everything in this movie would go to hell.

**"I just love that!" Effie cried with a smile before turning back to the crowed. **  
><strong>"Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 74<strong>**th**** annual Hunger Games. As usual, boy's first"**

**Effie smiled before walking over to a glass bowl and dug her pink gloved hand deep into it and plucked out a small piece of paper before walking back to the microphone. She unfolded it and cleared her throat.**

**"Zackery Everdeen!" she called and silence rung out over the crowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**Me: Here's chapter 3, sorry for not updating but I have been busy writting a book that I plane on getting published.**

**Sonic: Do you torture the charactures in your books as well?**

**Me: Do you want to find yourself without quills tomorrow?**

**Sonic: o_O I'll be good**

**Me: Good Sonic, now someone do the thing!**

**Silver: She don't own us**

**Shadow: Thank heaven for small mercies**

**Me: Where did I put those sccisors?**

**Silver: RUN SHADOW!**

**Blaze: Enjoy and please review**

"Zackery Everdeen!" she called and silence rung out over the crowed.

**"Sonic, I'm so sorry for what happened to your brother" Chris sighed as they all bowed their heads but Sonic just sat rigged.**

Zack stands there in shock as people around him part slightly to look at him with saddened eyes. Sonic stands feather back with his mouth agape in horror.

"Where are you, dear?" Effie calls as Zack slowly walks out of the crowed and up the middle towards the stage while tucking in the back of his shirt.

"Well, come on up!" Effie calls happily.

As Zack starts walking forward Sonic rips through the crowed towards him his face pale.

"Zack! Zack!" he yells only to be held back by some Peacekeepers and he thrashes in their hold.

"No, no, no! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute" Sonic screams and pushes past the guards and stands in front of Zack.

**"No!"**

**"Sonic!"**

**"You'll die!"**

**"Are you crazy?"**

**Sonic sighed as his friends all shouted at him for doing something so stupid but he let them yell and waited till they calmed down before turning to face them.**

**"Look, I know I just volunteered to kill other kids and be killed but honestly I have a better chance at winning than Zack" he told them and they calmed slightly.**

**"Weren't you scared?" Cream asked gently and Sonic smiled at her.**

**"I was terrified because I believed I wouldn't be coming home and that I would be leaving Zack all alone. I wasn't scared for my own life, I was thinking about Zack" he said and she smiled.**

"Well, I believe we have a volunteer" Effie called in shock but with a proud smile on her face.

"Zack, you need to get out of here. Get out of here" Sonic snaps at his brother as he begins to cry.

"No!" Zack cries while holding onto Sonic's shoulders.

"Go find mum. Go find mum right now" Sonic says but the boy won't hear it.

"No!"

"I'm so sorry"

"No, no!"

"Zack, leave!" Sonic says on the verge of tears as Shale comes from the crowed and picks up Zack and carries him away.

"No! NO! No!" Zack screams as tears fall from his eyes as he his carried away.

**"How can they find enjoyment from that?" Cosmo asked with tears of her own shinning in her eyes.**

**"After 74 years you become desensitised to these sorts of things" Sonic explains as he fights back his own tears. Hearing Zack screaming like that tore at his heart and they could all see that Sonic was close to breaking down again.**

"A dramatic turn of events here in District 12" Effie says as Zack is taken away and Sonic is lead up the stairs to stand next to Effie. He looks shocked, distant and lost.  
>"Yes, well, District 12's very first volunteer. Bring him up. Come on dear" Effie smiles and helps Sonic up the last few stairs because it looks like he can't manage it alone.<p>

She drags him over to the microphone and smiles warmly at him, "What's your name?"

"Jokul Sonic Everdeen" Sonic mutters into the microphone.

**"Your first name is Jokul?" Knuckles asked with a smirk trying to lighten the mood which it did for Sonic glared at him.**

**"I happen to like my name thank you" Sonic snapped back and huffed while everyone chuckled.**

"Well, I bet my hat that was your brother, wasn't it?" Effie asked with a smile.

"Yes" Sonic says in a small voice while looking around once more as if hoping it's all a dream.

"Let's have a big hand for our first volunteer, Jokul Everdeen" Effie cries and claps her hands but no one else does. Instead they touch the three middle fingers to their lips and hold them up in the air. Both Sonic and Effie look shock by this so Effie turns back to the mic.

"And now for the girls" she says and walks to the second glass ball and takes the first paper she touches and walks back over.

"Katniss Mallark"

A female hedgehog with sandy coloured fur in a blue dress is seen standing in group looking horrified as soon she is being lead up the stairs towards Sonic and Effie.

"Here we are. Our tributes from District 12. Well, go on, you two, shake hands" Effie says and smiles at both of them.

As they turn to shake hands they both make eye contact and suddenly the scene changes to one of a rainy day and Sonic is sitting under a tree looking half starved to death. Katniss is standing on the porch of her house throwing away burnt bread when she sees him and tosses him the bread. They are then seen shaking hands while looking at one another in shock.

**"What was that about?" Eggman asked making many jump for he had been quiet for a long time.**

**"A few years ago when my mother was neglecting Zack and I, I stumbled and fell in front of the bakery where Katniss and her family work. She must have taken pity on me because she threw me that bread" Sonic said while looking at the girl with calculating eyes.  
>He still wasn't sure of his feelings towards her but he knew that over the years of being away they had grown slightly.<strong>

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour" Effie cried cheerfully before Sonic and Katniss are ushered into the building.

Sonic is now standing by the window in a small room looking for all the world like he has just had his heart ripped out and every dream crushed in one go. The sound of the door opening makes him turn just in time to wrap his arms around a sobbing Zack.

"It's ok, shhh. Zack it's ok shhh. Zack, we don't have much time. Zack, listen. You're gonna be ok. Don't take any extra food from them, it isn't worth putting your name in more times, ok? Listen, Zack. Shale will bring you game and you can sell cheese from your goat" Sonic says while running his hands through his brother's quills.

"Just try to win. Maybe you can" Zack whimpers and Sonic smiles.

"Of course. Maybe I can. I am smart, you know" Sonic smiles.

"And you can hunt" Zack puts in wearily.

"Exactly"

Zack looks his brother in the eye before passing something to him. Looking down Sonic see the Mockingjay pin he'd given Zack only this morning.

"To protect you" Zack cries and Sonic pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you" he kissed Zack's head before turning to his mother with a cold glare.

**"I know you don't like your mother but don't you think it was a bit mean to glare at her at a time like that?" Chris asked but Sonic just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't really care less about that woman.**

"You can't tune out again" Sonic tells her.

"I won't" she gasps but Sonic doesn't give in.

"No, you can't. Not like when dad died. I won't be there anymore. You're all he has. Not matter what you feel, you have to be there for him. Do you understand?" Sonic growls and she nods with tears in her eyes.

Sonic then pulls her into a hug and sighs, "Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't, don't"

The door opens and a Peacekeeper walks in and pulls Zack away as he cries desperately while trying to reach for Sonic.

"Zack, it's ok. Zack, it's ok" Sonic cries as tears fall from his eyes.

"No, no, NO!"

"I promise, Zack!" Sonic yells as the door slams shut cutting him off from his family.

**"Did you ever see him again?" Shadow asked and Sonic looked down at his hands.**

**"No"**

Sonic makes for the door and places his hand on it and opens it slightly only to see a Peacekeeper standing guard just outside the door. He shuts it again only for it to open and for Shale to walk in and pull him into a hug.

"I'm fine" Sonic says.

"Yeah, I know" Shale answers back knowing that Sonic really isn't.

"I am" Sonic presses and Shale pulls away and holds him at arm's length.

"Listen to me. You're stronger than they are. You are. Get to a bow" she says but Sonic looks down.

"They may not have…"

"They will if you show them how good you are. They just want a good show that's all they want" Shale snaps but Sonic just stares at her with cold eyes.

"There's 24 of us Shale and only one comes out" he snaps.

**"You sound like you've already given up!" Tails cries but Sonic just looks away.**

**"In Districts 1 and 2 they train for the games so when they are ready they volunteer and they are lethal killing machine. I didn't think I stood a chance" Sonic muttered and everyone grew paler.**

"Come on Sonic you know how to hunt" Shale growls but Sonic flatters.

"Animals"

"It's no different Sonic" Shale whispers and he sighs.A man walks in and starts to drag Shale away and Sonic's eyes widen in fear.

"Take care of them Shale, whatever you do, don't let them starve" Sonic cries and hugs her one last time.

'I'll see you soon, ok?" Shale says as the door slams shut and Sonic is left alone.

Suddenly Sonic is in a car with Effie sitting in the middle and Katniss on the other side. They both look lost and broken but Effie is smiling happily.

"You two are in for a treat. Crystal chandeliers, platinum door knobs. And it flies, we'll be at the capitol in two days" she says as sad music plays and Katniss looks away as a lone tears falls down her face.

"Now, before you do anything else, make sure you…" and just like that Effie's voice fads out as the music takes hold. The two teens are seen getting out of the car and hopping onto a train. They walk into one of the cabins and sit down on some very expensive chairs and just sit in silence.

**Me: And there's chapter three, please tell me what you think. Now I am going to go back to writting my book**

**Silver: Yay! We get some peace!**

**Me: Not exactly, SAM!**

**Sam: Yeah?**

**Me: Please show them the trailer for the new Sonic Boom TV show**

**Sam: Sure thing**

**Sonic: Why do I have a feelign we're not going to like this?**

**Shadow: I think we're about to die**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: Like I have said in all the other updates, sorry for taking so long but my account wouldn't let me login for some reason and I am moving house and school so everything is crazy.**

**Shadow: When you move are we staying here?**

**Me: Hell no! Your all coming with me weather you like it or not**

**Knuckles: Dame!**

**Me: Shut your hole!**

**Knuckles: Sorry! Please don't hurt me!**

**Me: Whatever, please review and enjoy**

"200mph, and you can barely feel a thing. I think it's one of the wonderful things about this opportunity- that even though you're here and even though it's just for a little while you get to enjoy all of this" Effie smiled warmly at them.  
>"I'm going to find Haymitch. He's probably in the bar car"<p>

**"Who's Haymitch?" Cream asked and Sonic gave a wirily smile.**

**"He was District 12's first and last victor in the hunger games and he acts as a mentor to the other tributes helping them with how to win the games. The thing is the games can leave you scared and broken and many people look for a fix to distract them from the memories. For Haymitch he chose alcohol" Sonic explained and they all nodded.**

"Have you ever met him? Haymitch?" Katniss asks but Sonic doesn't say anything.  
>"You know, Jokul, he is our mentor. He did win this thing once."<p>

Still Sonic refuses to say anything and Katniss sighs in irritation before turning to face him with a fire in her eyes.

"Look, you know, if you don't want to talk, I understand, but I just don't think there's anything wrong with getting a little bit of help" she snaps and Sonic whips around to face her. Once again the ones watching saw a half starved Sonic and Katniss giving him the bread.

**"Why wouldn't you talk to her?" Tails asked confused.**

**"We may come from the same District but in the end only one can survive" Sonic sighed and his friends tensed in fear and worry.**

The two stare at one another for a moment before looking away and a few seconds later the door opens and an old male dog with dirty blonde fur walks in dressed in a fancy suit. In his hand he holds a glass of what could only be alcohol making everyone but Sonic wrinkle their noses at it. He understood why Haymitch drank, he knew what he was going through.

"Congratulations" Haymitch says and walks over to a table and lifts up the lid looking for something.  
>"Where's the ice?"<p>

"I don't, I don't know" Katniss says and Haymitch slams the lid down before plonking down in the chair facing the two young teens.

"Ok, so, uh… so when do we start?" Katniss asks while leaning forward but Haymitch just chuckles and holds up his hand.

"Whoa, whoa. You're so eager. Most of you aren't in such a hurry" he says.

**"I wonder why?" Sonic hisses but not at Haymitch. He is directing his anger towards Snow and the Capitol.**

"Yeah. I want to know what the plan is" Katniss says while Sonic watches.  
>"You're our mentor. You're supposed to go…"<p>

"Mentor?" Haymitch cuts her off and looks her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, our mentor. You're supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice" Katniss says as if talking to a small child.

**"What does she mean by sponsors?" Chris asked and Sonic sighed.**

**"During the games people and donate money and you're mentors decide what to buy with said money" he says and the nod before turning back to the screen.**

"Oh. Ok. Um…embrace the probability of your imminent death. And know in your heart that there's nothing I can do to save you" Haymitch smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

"So why are you here, then?" Sonic asks speaking for the first time.

"Oh. The refreshments" Haymitch says and waves the glass around.

**"What a horrid man" Amy snaps and Sonic glares at her coldly.**

**"He's been through hell so show him some respect. He may not be perfect after what the games have done to him but neither am I so leave him alone!" Sonic growled shocking everyone. Sonic never got angry and snappish at his friends yet here he was snapping and growling at them.**

"Ok, I think that's enough of that…Ugh!" Katniss growled and tried to snatch the glass from Haymitch's hand only for him to life his leg and pin her back against the couch. They both glared at each other till Haymitch sighed.

"You made me spill my drink on these brand-new pants" he sighed while looking down at his light blue pants. Katniss just glared at him and he slowly took his foot off her chest.

"You know, I think I'll go finish this in my room" Haymitch said before sanding and leaving the room, the doors sliding shut behind him. Sonic and Katniss sat there in silence for a moment before Katniss stood up and walked towards the door.

"He's gonna come around" she growled as Sonic stared after her.

"Wait…it's no use" he called speaking to her fir the first time.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Katniss said before leaving the room while Sonic just sat there in silence and looked around. His eyes were wide and a look of shock was on his face.

**"You look like you've seen a ghost" Rouge said and Sonic smiled slightly.**

**"I had never been inside a place of such luxury so it was a bit daunting for me. That and, well, I was basically on the way to my death" He muttered making them all pale in fear.**

As sonic sat there the scene changed to show him sitting in front of a TV while two men talked to each other. On the screen was a past game where two young teens, a dog and a badger were fighting to the death.

"We have two very fit 16-year-olds." The first man narrated while his companion agreed with 'of course, of course' in the background.

"They always provide, uh, pretty good opponents" the second said.

"Yes, yes, they do" the first said.

"Do you remember this year?"

"Oh, of course"

"Aw, one of my favourite years-

**"That is just so sick, how can they sit there and watch that while thinking it's entertaining?" Cosmo snapped looking angry.**

**"It was just a different time" Sonic sighed sadly.**

"-and one of my favourite arenas. The use of the rubble in the ruined city, very exciting"

"And this moment right here, this moment is a moment that you never forget. The moment when a tribute becomes a victor" one of the men says as the screen shows the badger bashes the dog's head in with a brick till he dies. He then looks up with a look of defeat on his face.

Sonic quickly turns the TV off and just looks at the blackened screen in fear while trying to keep his breathing steady.

**"It must have been so terrifying" Tails muttered while looking at his big brother who was looking right back at him with pain filled eyes.**

**"It was the scariest time in my life little bro" he said.**

The scene changed to show the next morning and Sonic was walking into the train compartment where breakfast was. He was still dressed in the same clothes from the day before and his face showed wariness and slightly fear.

He stopped in front of the door and looked through to see Effie doing her makeup while Katniss and Haymitch sat at the table talking. He frowned slightly and looked between them before storming into the room.

**"What was with the look?" Knuckles asked.**

**'I thought they were planning something without me" Sonic said with a sheepish smile.**

"You'd freeze to death first" Haymitch said to Katniss who was looking at him like he had all the answers to her problems which he basically did.

"No, 'cause then I'd light a fire" she countered with a hopeful smile.

"Well, that's a good way to get killed" Haymitch said while fiddling with his food.

"What's a good way to get killed?" Sonic suddenly asked appearing next to their table like a ghost.

"Oh, joy. Why don't you join us?" Haymitch asked sarcastically, "I was just giving some lifesaving advice"

"Like what?" Sonic asked as he slowly approached the table and sat down.

"Oh, I was just asking about how to find shelter" Katniss said as he sat and faced Haymitch

"Which would come in handy if in fact you were still alive" Haymitch smirked.

**"Always a ray of sunshine Haymitch" Sonic said sarcastically and rolled his eyes making his friends laugh slightly.**

"How do you find shelter?" Sonic asked completely undeterred by Haymitch's words.

The elderly dog sighed and looked up at her, "Pass the Jam"

"How do you find shelter?" Sonic asked again with more edge making Haymitch give an aggravated sigh.

"Gimme a chance to wake up, sweetheart" he growled.

**"He calls you sweetheart?" Shadow asked while holding back a snicker.**

**"Shut up, it's just the way he is" Sonic said while his cheeks flared red.**

"This mentoring is very…taxing stuff" Haymitch said while pouring more alcohol into his cup making Sonic frown.

"Can you pass the marmalade…" he never finished because as he reached for it Sonic drove a knife onto the table between his fingers making him freeze and Katniss to jump in shock.

"That is mahogany!" Effie cried in alarm completely unconcerned for Haymitch _(A.N. Best line in the whole movie)_

**All of Sonic's friends sat there in silence looking between the pissed of one on the screen and the calm one sitting before them with a board expression on his face. Finally he turned to face them and raised an eyebrow.**

**"What?"**

**"You just tried to stab his hand!" Knuckles cried making a small smirk appear on the blue ones muzzle.**

**"I knew what I was doing and I wouldn't have hit him, I got good aim remember?" he smiled and they all calmed slightly but were still shock at what they had just seen.**

Haymitch doesn't seem all that angry and just looks Sonic in the eye, "Look at you. Just killed a placemat" he teased as Sonic took the knife away.

"You really want to know how to stay alive? You get people to like you" he snapped making a shock look cross over Sonic's face much to his amusement.

"Oh! Not what you were expecting? When you're in the middle of the games and you're starving or freezing, some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors. And to get sponsors, you have to make people like you. And right now, sweetheart, you're not off to a great start" Haymitch sneered making Sonic look down. The elder smiled and took a bite out of his muffin while Sonic just glowered at his plate.

**"You don't loom overly happy" Cream said.**

**"Back then I wasn't good at making friends so I knew I wasn't going to have many sponsors" Sonic sighed much to their shock. To think this happy, friendly teen wasn't good at making friends and getting people to like him.**

"There it is" Katniss suddenly said and jumped from her seat and flew to the window. In the distance a huge city stood and it actually looked very beautiful and it was giant.

"It's huge. That's incredible" she gasped in shock. Suddenly they were going through a tunnel and Sonic looked about frantically as lights flashed all around him. When they were out of the tunnel they were greeted by screaming crowds who looked like monsters.

**"What the hell is wrong with those people? Look at how they are dressed!" Chris said between laughs. Everyone else was laughing as well and even Sonic creaked a smile.**

Katniss looked out at all the people and smiled before giving a small wave. This just made the crowd go wild and her smile grew. She turned back to look at Sonic who was frowning up at her.

"Come on. Come on!" she urged but Sonic stayed put glaring up at her and the screaming crowd. Haymitch sighed before picking up the knife and holding it out for Sonic.

"You better keep this knife. She knows what she's doing" he said and Sonic once again looked away while gritting his teeth.

**"Gee, thanks for the boost in confidence Haymitch" Sonic snapped making his friends smile but they all had worried looks on their faces by now because they all knew the more they watched, the closer they got to the actual games.**

**Me: Chapter! That took forever to write because I had to keep pausing the movie then playing it again and my older brother was getting annoyed about it.**

**Sonic: Your brother is very scary**

**Silver: Why is he?**

**Me: He is huge! He's like 9 feet tall!**

**Silver: Holy crap!**

**Me: I know, please review and have a lovely day**


End file.
